The New Cullen
by Ms. Jade A. Cullen
Summary: the new girl in school has been an orphan for nine years. most of the guys have been giving her werid looks except for a certain few. she becomes friends with them and their girlfriends. why are they so familiar? why is jasper the only one hating on her?
1. New House

**A/N:**** sorry I know that wasn't such a preface but what ever. **

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own twilight what do want me to do? Anyone who has the best idea gets to be mentioned in the story. :)**

_Wow._ I thought to myself as I saw my new house. It was huge. Not really fancy, but not bad either. It was a little smaller then the house I lived in with my parents.

I sighed

My parents dropped me off at an orphanage when I was eight. Only four years ago. _Could it be so little time ago?_ My parents love me very much but couldn't take care of me for reasons they couldn't say. All they said was that someone was after them and they didn't me to get hurt. I asked if they could at least write to me. My mom said it would put me in t much danger so she gave me something else instead. She knows I love to read so she gave me a note to read every night. I still do.

"Jade

Our brown-eyed girl. Our gift from the heavens. Our baby girl that grows too fast. We love you. We wish everything was how it used to be. We wish we could hold you in our arms again and know you're safe. Your what makes us smile every morning when we see your awake and happy. You gave your mother joy again after what happened to your sister. We'll miss you. That beautiful long brown hair, those chocolate brown eyes, those beautiful big red lips, those always pink cheeks. We'll miss it all. We love you. Always remember that.

Always,

Mama and Daddy"

I started tearing up. I haven't actually cried since my parents left. I was taught to always be strong. I try hard, but I do let a few tears escape. It helps when I'm try7ing to hold most of them in.

I carried my bags into the house from the nuns car. The orphanage was overflowing so they raised money for me to get my own place.

I was pretty excited. I won a scholarship so I could go to school again. Some very kind people donated some books. I have two Shakespeare books, one book from the "House of Night" series, a book called "The Host", and the "Twilight Saga".

I love books. When I read, its like I'm in another world. My favorite books are about forbidden love. I wonder if something interesting like that will happen to me.

"Well, that's the last of your bags."

"Oh! Thank you Sister Ann." I told my favorite Sister.

Her eyes started to water but didn't overflow. I guess that's how people are when you live in an orphanage in New York City.

"I'm really going to miss you Jade."

"I'll miss you too Sister Ann."

"Well…God bless you for your new life."

"God bless you, too, for all the children at the orphanage."

"Goodbye, Jade."

"Goodbye, Sister Ann."

And with that, she went out the door, got in her car and left me. Alone. In this huge house.

Well, I guess I could unpack everything now.

_Ahhhhh__. _ I finished packing, I set up my bed, I took a nice long shower, I put on my pajamas, and now I'm just relaxing. I probably should go to bed now though. I have my first day of school tomorrow.

_Wow. School. _ I cant wait. I've always been really smart. I got mostly A's and a B here and there, but still.

I got out my IPod and started looking for the song. My parents gave it to me for my eighth birthday. A week before they left me…

Found it! Bella's lullaby. Its such a lovely song. I listen to it every night while I read the note. And eventually I drifted off to sleep…


	2. New School

**A/N: ****FUN CHAPTER! Ok in this one we finally meet the cullens! Yay! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight ok? Stephanie Meyer does. You don't have to call the police. COME ON! IM TO YOUNG! NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JUVY EITHER! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT HAPPY? Thank you. But I do own midnight high. :)**

It was a beautiful day. I woke up with a smile. But when I looked over at the window, the sky was cloudy. I haven't been able to see the clouds in a long time. They're so pretty. I think I'm starting to like the country side of New York.

I've always lived in New York, but only in those four years have I lived in the city.

But here, back in the country would you ever see so much nature. The trees, the grass, the small hills.

And everyone is so friendly. As I walked to school, all the neighbors wished me a good morning. Maybe this will be a better day then I thought.

I'M AT A SCHOOL! I can't believe it. And it's so beautiful. It's a huge private school. The walls are a deep, dark red. A huge, fancy chandelier hung in the front room. The doors are a nice gold that's a little dark. And I loved the uniforms! I was wearing a really dark purple and black plaid mini skirt with black leggings, a black v-neck that's tight fitted with sleeves the reach my elbows and a little long so it only showed an inch of my skirt. But on the left breast of the shirt was the letters M.H. in gold glitter. I wondered what that meant until a small, pixie-like girl came up to me with a warm and friendly smile on.

"Hi! You must be the new girl Jade. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alice. The principle told me to help you when you need it," she said in a high but lovely voice.

"It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you Alice. And I actually do have some question for you."

She shrugged. "Okay. Shoot."

"What does the M.H. on our shirts mean?"

She looked at me confused. "Don't you know the name of the school?"

"Nooooo."

"Oh…Well… Welcome to Midnight High!"

Well that would explain the uniform colors.

"Oh…Well, thanks. Um, my other question was, where's the math class?"

She giggled. "It's right next to my class. I'll show you the way."

I smiled at her. I think I might have my fist friend. "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on." And we started walking towards class. Well, I walked. She did more of a dance. How could she do that? And in heels! How could she afford heels? I've always had the same black sneakers my whole life. Well, not my whole life since obviously I would grow out of them, but still…

"Hey, Jade?" Alice asked with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah?"

"What is that you're carrying?"

"Oh. Its this book called _Twilight_."

"Where did you get it? I never heard of it."

"Well, when I lived in the orphanage a nice woman named Mrs. Meyer gave the whole series to me. It's so beautiful. There's actually a character in it named Alice… Alice? Alice what's wrong?"

She looked shocked and asked with her expression frozen, "You lived in an orphanage? You mean, you don't have a family? Well I suppose you got adopted now, but you didn't have a family?"

"Actually, my parents are being hunted down and my little brother lives with my old neighbor. They separated us so it would look like have any relationship. My sister died while still being carried by my mom. My step-sisters are all married now so they have their own families. And I didn't get adopted. The orphanage was overflowing so they gave me my own place. And now here I am thanks to a scholarship so…yeah."

While I was telling my story, Alice had a hurt expression on that showed she felt bad for me.

When I finished, she was collecting herself and smiled but I could tell it was forced.

"Well here's the math class. Good luck on your first day of Midnight High. I hope to see you around."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye," she called over her shoulder as she danced into class. I'm still amazed by her grace. It would make every ballerina cry. And as if to prove my point, I saw a tear fall on one girl's shirt as she watched Alice take her seat.

I couldn't help but giggle as I walked over to my teacher.

She smiled warmly, handed me a textbook and told me to take seat. I thanked her and made my way to a seat in the back.

As I walked down the aisle, most of the guys looked at me up and down with smiles. _Please._ Only the three guys in the back weren't whistling and "ooo'ing" or "mmm'ing". There was even one who had the nerve to whisper "Hey, sweet-thang".

I sat down next to a girl who was talking to a guy on the other side of her. Unfortunately, on the other side of me was a blonde, baby-faced guy that looked interested in me.

"Hey. I'm Mike Newton the third. And what's your name pretty girl?"

Oh no. You do not talk to me like that. This boy needs to learn a lesson.

"Hi Mike," I said in a flirty voice. "How's 'bout we make a deal?" I played with his collar trying to get his hopes up. By now everyone was looking at me, wide-eyed. Even those three guys and the girls they were talking to were staring, disbelieving.

"Okay," Mike responded, his voice shaking a bit.

I smirked. _Too easy,_ I thought to myself.

Keeping my voice flirty I told him "How about you stop trying to make a move on me, and everyone here wont find your face smeared off that pretty little head of yours and on that wall over there. Kay?"

"Uh-huh."

I smiled, proud that I could scare people here. That didn't work in the city. They would brush it off and walk away.

"Good," I said, still with a sweet voice.

I let go of his collar that I was now gripping and turned to face front.

The girl next to me tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me?"

I turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Hi. My name is Renesmee. My siblings and I just wanted to welcome you to Midnight High and to thank you. It's about time someone put Mike in his place." She said the whole thing with a friendly smile.

The five people sitting on the other side of her smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

Cool, more friends.

"It was my pleasure. Not smart to be hitting on me. Been living in the city for years without your parents teaches you to look after yourself."

And just like Alice, they looked shocked. God I need to learn to shut my mouth at the right time.

"Long story tell you another time." I said quickly before they could ask questions.

"Well okay. So anyway, this is Jacob, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and-"

"EMMETT!" the last one shouted before her with a big smile. I giggled. I'm going to get along with Emmett easily. Then something came to me.

"Wait. Your names are Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Rosalie-"

"And Emmett," he said before me.

I chuckled. "And Emmett, and your siblings? Next you tell me your al adopted." I laughed at the thought. But then they stared at me wide-eyed.

"Yeah," the one named Edward said slowly, "We are. How'd you know that?"

But then the teacher told us to solve the equation on the board in our notebooks.

Well it was probably just coincidence that all the people I'm meeting here have the same names as the characters in my books…right?


	3. New Friends

**A/N: sorry I didn't update in a while. Friend problem, school problems, things are just too physical. Friends hitting friends, threats were made and it was just hard BUT I FINALLY FINISHED!! Ok so here's the next chapter. Btw this one is kinda a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… or paramour...**

**I love this school. The classes are easier to find then I thought. It looks like almost everyone heard what happened to Mike and kept their comments to a low. Good.**

**"Hey, I'm Tyler Crowley the third. You're the new hot girl in school, right? Saw what you did to Mike. That was amazing. I've never seen anyone reject someone like that besides my sister-inlaw from Colombia. So what's your name?"**

**"Jade`" I told him in Espanola. **

**He seemed okay… besides the "hot new girl" part. And his sister-in-law is **_**Colombian. **_**I rarely ever hear someone besides my family and I are Colombian. Everyone thinks I'm Puerto Rican just because of my Spanish skin and sometimes Spanish accent. No. **

**"Cool name. So, there's this field trip to this restaurant and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."**

**Of course. Ruin the almost friendship.**

**"Ummmm… Well first I need to learn more about this field trip. Then I'll tell you what I think."**

**"Well ok… see you later then."**

**I just smiled at him and walked into one of my favorite classes. English.**

**It was the most gorgeous classroom I've ever seen. Long tables with red velvet and gold legs. The chairs were like what kings sat on in fairytales, but smaller and less complicated. But what I've noticed is that there are no windows in any room. Just textbooks piled against the wall. But not in this room. Instead of textbooks, there were just books. Books of all kinds and yet… none from twilight.**

**I went up to my teacher. She told me to take the only seat left to another blonde boy. Only this one was more attractive. Well, besides his expression. It looked like he was having a bad day. I noticed he was talking to… ALICE! This is so cool!**

**As I sat down, I smiled at her. I didn't mean for her to do anything, but she stood up next to me.**

"**Hey, Jade. I would like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper." She said as she motioned torwards the blonde haired boy I was sitting next to.**

**I was a little shocked. Alice seemed like a nice, sweet girl. But her boyfriend, Jasper, was looking at me like I killed someone important to him. It was such a dirty look.**

"**Nice to meet you, Jasper." I said, trying to keep my voice friendly. I stretched out my hand to shake his but he flinched away so I put it back down.**

**Alice could sense how uncomfortable the atmosphere was so she sat back in her seat.**

**I took out my book and started reading. This is my tenth time reading it. I know that sounds really obsessive, but I just can't stop. As I flipped the page I felt someone's eyes on me. I shivered a little. I hate that feeling, even though it was very common today. But this was strong. Stronger then any other feeling today. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and there he was… Jasper staring at me. More like glaring. I went back to my book, trying to focus only on that. I was at the part when Bella first sees the Cullen's in the cafeteria. I love how she describes them. But this time when I read it, it seemed too familiar.**

"**Mr. Hale," called the teacher.**

**HALE!?! No way!**

"**Yes Mrs. Paramore?" Oh My Cullen. Must every good-looking person have an amazing voice?**

"**Is there a problem?"**

"**No ma'am."**

"**Alright then."**

**That's when I realized why my book seemed too familiar. But before I get too stupid, I'll have to make more connections.**

**The bell rang then. As I gathered my books, someone called my name.**

"**Hey, Jade!" I know that voice. How do I know that voice? It's not like the other beautiful voices, but familiar. Man, how do I know that voice!**

**I turned around to find a sleek boy with skin problems. Ew. Please don't ask me out. Please don't ask me out.**

"**Hi, my name is Eric Yorkie the third" What's with everyone's parents naming their kids after themselves? "So I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you to your next class." That's when I remembered his voice. He was the stupid one in my math class that called me "sweet thang". Do the boys here ever learn?**

"**Hi, Eric. Hey, I have a question" I said with a devilish smile and getting closer and closer to his face. I was running my fingers along his arm, just for effect.**

**He seemed more confident then Mike…and more stupid. Oh no, he did not just put his other arm around my waist. Forget just the threat. Time for some action.**

"**Yeah?" he finally responded.**

**I looked around and everyone was staring. Good. I love an audience. I noticed Alice smiling and then whispering to Jasper. He whispered something back and her smile vanished.**

"**Are you flexible?" I asked Eric. I know what he was thinking but I had other plans. Dirty little pervert.**

**I kept the flirting thing going on and ran my fingers down to his wrist. I grabbed it there and twisted it all the way around. Then I grabbed the hand that was now on my hip and jabbed my knee…below the belt. To my satisfaction, he crumpled to the ground. Perfect.**

**Just to finish it, I leaned down and whispered, "I guess not."**

**I got up, collected my stuff, and walked out, smiling the whole way. Out of the corner of my eyes, I scanned the crowd for a certain pixie. Alice and Jasper were gone. Jasper. What was his problem? How could he be dating Alice? Where did they go? Will I ever get the answer to any of these questions? Are those other nice kids really my new friends? Do I sit with them at lunch? That's what I have next. Are they friends with Alice and Jasper? If not, do I have to choose who my new friends are?**


End file.
